Project Summary We seek to organize ?Advances in Optics for Biotechnology, Medicine and Surgery?, a small, interdisciplinary conference focused on the field of biomedical optics to be held in Snowmass, CO, in July 2017. Biomedical optics refers to the use of light in medical diagnosis and treatment and in biological research. Today, the applications of biomedical optics are ubiquitous in biomedicine; however, supporting technology development in biomedical optics remains highly relevant today due to our field's ability to continuously reinvent itself as can be seen from the Nobel prizes awarded in just the past decade: fluorescent proteins, CCD cameras, super- resolution imaging, and blue LEDs. Our conference will explore some of the most exciting technological developments in our field including novel methods in multi-scale imaging and sensing, in fiber endoscopy, in optical microrheology, and in imaging through multiply scattering tissues with a broad range of medical applications from cancer to neurological diseases to cardiovascular disorders. We have further decided to tackle important medical areas that are under-represented in biomedical optical conferences: rare or orphan diseases, aging related chronic and degenerative diseases, and the use of precision medicine. Finally, the importance of translation via commercialization is recognized by organizing sessions on newly prevalent consumer biophotonic devices and on best practice on commercializing novel biomedical techniques. With these exciting topics, this meeting will draw together experts from all facets of biomedical optics research, including clinicians and experts from industry. The conference format is designed to stimulate the sharing of creative ideas across broad areas of medicine and engineering, while providing ample opportunities for students and trainees to diversify their knowledge and develop relationships with key leaders in the field. A poster session will provide junior investigators with ample opportunities to describe and discuss their work with leading experts in our field; the junior investigators of the best posters will receive awards and will be invited to present their work during the conference banquet. Funds provided by the NIH will allow us to subsidize the registration fee of junior investigators and will provide travel awards for women and minority attendees. The aims of this meeting are therefore: Aim 1: To identify the newest and most cutting edge developments in the field of biomedical optics, and provide a forum for sharing these new discoveries and ideas. Aim 2: To incorporate topics of fundamental importance to the field to facilitate interdisciplinary learning and training, and to ascertain the progress of promising modalities towards wider adoption / commercialization. Aim 3: To ensure diversity in both speakers and attendees, ensuring that all who have the capacity to contribute to, and gain from the meeting are afforded the opportunity to attend and showcase their work. Aim 4: To create an environment that stimulates networking, exchange of ideas, collaboration, and cross-disciplinary learning.